


Waves Cresting Against a Wall

by cmdragonia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Mentions of Mia - Freeform, No Dialogue, One Shot, mentions of William - Freeform, post season 7 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdragonia/pseuds/cmdragonia
Summary: This got stuck in my head, begging to be released.  Enjoy!





	Waves Cresting Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my head, begging to be released. Enjoy!

Plans.  
  
Felicity had always liked plans. There was a certain order to things, know that she could tick off invisible check marks made things easier for her. Her plans always pushed her emotions to the back, giving her the focus she needed to move forward. She had been a planner since childhood, first MIT, then Queen Consolidated, then every mission she had alongside Oliver. There was always a plan, even if it went awry.  
  
As she sat there on the floor, she could feel the walls going up over her emotions. Brick by brick, they rose, stemming the tide of her emotions, steeling her spine, slowing her breath, and blocking off parts of her heart that would only open again when the time was right. The emotions she was feeling now would not be useful in the future, for what she needed to prepare for.  
  
The crest of her emotions gave way to her thoughts, the plans in her mind instantly forming. The need to know she’s be protected, that his family would be protected. William would have to stay away. She wouldn’t be able to make any contact, it would hurt both sides, but it would be necessary. She could keep an eye on him digitally, of course. That would help. Mia would need protection of a different type. She would have to be a ghost, removed from all databases, no one knowing about her existence. Felicity would need to reach out to Diggle to ensure that, but it wouldn’t be a problem. Mia would need training, when she got older. She would need to become a warrior, one who would be able, should the need arise, to stand her ground, and truly be Oliver Queen’s daughter. Felicity could plan for that. She could ensure its outcome.  
  
And as for her…. She would focus on Smoak Technologies. She had the power now, and the opportunity to throw everything into her work. The Archer program, and anything and everything else she had ideas for. She would only go in when necessary, stay as far away from the limelight as possible. Alena would help with that, become the face of the company in her stead. She could go on, move forward, and do what was necessary for survival. She would be there for her daughter, her work, and would ensure that all her plans came to fruition. It would be difficult, and there would be bumps and detours along the way, but she knew that if she planned it out properly, it would work.  
  
Felicity felt the tears slowly dry from her face. Taking the last few shaky breaths, she took one, final, long shuddering inhale, and stood up.  
  
There was work to do.


End file.
